Yang Chen/Relationships
Family * Yang Gongming (Grandfather) * Guo Xuehua (Mother) * Yang Pojun (Father) * [[Yang Lie|'Yang Lie']] (Brother) Master * Song Tianxing Harem Lin Ruoxi - First Wife ' * Yang Chen meets Lin Ruoxi first time in the bar, as she is drunk, she starts kissing Yang Chen all over. Yang Chen also had his lust already developed by Rose, so they do the thing with each other. Later when he wakes up, he realizes he has done the deed on a virgin and regrets it. * Later Ruoxi asks him to marry her which Yang Chen rejects at first because he knows that she's just using him as a shield but later on, when she tries to commit suicide he just gives in and so she becomes his first lawfully wedded wife. * After marrying she still treats him coldly, Yang Chen also at first doesn't care much about it. Later when her dad comes to her place and starts abusing her, Yang Chen doesn't tolerate and hence he puts him inside a dump. Lin Ruoxi believes that he is pitying him but he tells his own sad story which makes Lin Ruoxi feel sad for him, but the next instant he tells he made it all up, thus Ruoxi flares up. * Ruoxi tells Yang Chen to work in an office, so Yang Chen joins Yu Lei International, but it turns out that she is the CEO of the company. Hence they share a boss-worker relationship in the office. * One day, she along with Mo Qianni get kidnapped by Lin Kun, Yang Chen saves her, that's when Lin Ruoxi truly starts accepting Yang Chen as her husband. Their relationship grows a little after that incident. [[Situ Rose|'Situ Rose]]' - Lover' * Rose was saved by Yang Chen when she was attacked by a Yakuza group. After he saved her, he doesn't ask for anything in return, that's when she starts falling for Yang Chen. at first, he doesn't accept her but after a while, he does accept her and they become good lovers. [[An Xin|'An Xin']]' - Lover' *She seduced Yang Chen in the same bar where he meets Lin Ruoxi and she seduced him and spend the night. Next morning when they wake up he sees that there were police and reporters. She then tells him that she did so that she could ruin her reputation and annual her engagement with her fiance. He helps her fight with her father right after and said that if fates want them together she can be his lover. *Later both of them meets inside the airplane where she tells him that if within a year without looking for each other, they still meet she will become his lover and bear his child. *She was again forced to marry by her father and after knowing Yang Chen kidnaps her and takes her backs. [[Liu Mingyu|'Liu Mingyu']]' - Lover' * He saves Liu Mingyu from her boss, who wanted to rape her. She didn't have any feeling except gratitude at first, * Later on, when they are drunk they have a one night stand, from then on she starts treating Yang Chen as her man. [[Mo Qianni|'Mo Qianni']]' - Lover' * At first Mo Qianni truly hated Yang Chen, but after he saves her many times, she starts developing feelings for him. She even takes him to bizarre places where rich people hardly ever go. Later, she even invites him to her hometown where she introduces him to her mother. Mo Qianni even loves Yang Chen deeply and doesn't mind him having multiple relationships with other women. [[Cai Yan|'Cai Yan']]' - Lover' *She falls in love with him when he tried to save her from bullets and later when she learns that Yang Chen And Lin Ruoxi only had a contract marriage and nothing more she Confessed her love to him which he rejected wholeheartedly. *After being rejected she asks her father to help her train and become stronger. She goes through many Life death training to become stronger and joins the Yellow Flame Iron Brigade training. Yang Chen meets her there and asks her why she was here which she remained silent. *Later again when Yang Chen comes to visit he sees that everyone is eating but she is practising. After a bit of talk, they had sex. *Later she was reinstated as Police Chief as the previous chief was killed by Yang Chen . Catherine - Lover *She was saved by Yang Chen along with her daughter and as one of the conditions for saving them was her body. [[Tang Wan|'Tang Wan']]' - Lover' * Yang Chen first meets her on a street where he asks her for a One Night Stand which she totally rejects, later he meets her at a lot of other places, but their relationship still remains the same, until one day when some robbers trying to loot a bank, those robbers have thoughts of raping Tang Wan but was stopped by Yang Chen. She starts to have feelings for him, which she doesn't reveal it to Yang Chen at first but later on she does. She thinks of marrying him as well. Xiao Zhiqing - Lover *She meets him in an auction house in America. She followed him thinking him as a money bag that she can steal. Later she finds out that she can't do anything to him and tries to forcefully take her body but she warns him that he will die because she has Nine Yin Meridians and her entire body is poisonous. But he still takes her virginity and helps her alleviate her pain of having Nine Yin Meridians. *Later she finds Yang Chen through video recording and tried to mess his and his wife's relationships but failed and apologised and tells him more about her. Cai Ning - Lover *She was Yang Chen's observer so that he doesn't do anything fishy. *Later she tried to save him by taking responsibility as killing someone which she was put on death sentence because of it. *She was forced into marrying Yong Ye to avoid the death sentence. Later when Yang Chen learns of it he forcefully cancelled her marriage and confirmed their feeling. Li Jingjing - Lover *Yang Chen saves her, she is in love with Yang Chen since the begin of the novel. But when later learns that he married Lin Ruoxi she becomes dejected. But still she tries to meet him every now and then and he saves her from one of her colleagues. *She was forced by Lin Ruoxi's enemy to break their Husband and Wife relationship. And later becomes guilty of it. She leaves china so that she can become more knowledgeable. *After 1 year she becomes a very hard working and becomes a good teacher and becomes Xu Zhenxiu English teacher when she returns to Korea as Vivian in Korea. She meets with Yang Chen and Lin Ruoxi when both of them visits Zhenxiu. *Zhenxiu 's Cousin wanted to use her against Yang Chen so that she can use Yang Chen to control Zhenxiu. But fails to do so and saved her. Later with the grievance for Yang Chen, Park Family grandson wanted to rape her but was saved by Yang Chen in the last moment. *But this gave her a huge shock and had amnesia as she became fearful of men. Jane says that to fix her they can use the scenic treatment in which they replicate the same scene as the cause to help the recovery. So Yang Chen rapes her so that she can return to normal and takes responsibility for her. Jane - Lover *When she was kidnapped by her disciple and made to create a strong weapon, her disciple lost his willpower and wanted to take her as his woman by force, she was aware of it and also created a strong poison to kill herself because the only person she loves is Yang Chen. *When Yang Chen arrived, she was on the verge of dying and, crying, he finally accepted her feelings and she dispelled the poison by herself. The poison had a cure but she waited for Yang Chen to arrive for her to confess her feelings and be finally accepted. Zhao Hongyan - (???) *She is a co-worker of Yang Chen, at first they sat beside each other in the office, that time Yang Chen does some scandalous things to her. *One day when they are having a party her husband's brother tries to rape her but is stopped by Yang Chen, the next day her husband tries to insult Yang Chen, but Yang Chen doesn't care at all and kisses Zhao Hongyan instead, her husband flares up and starts scolding her, she later divorces him. Later he even recommends Ruoxi to give her ten-year advanced salary, so she is very grateful to Yang Chen. *Later she tries to get close to him little by little [[Lin Hui|'Lin Hui']] '- Lover' *Ever since she met him she had interest in him as he helps her grandmother/Master but did not outright speak of it. *Her Grandmother finds out that Yang Chen is her senior brother's inheritor and feels guilty about her senior brother so she betrothed her granddaughter to him *While he tries to reject her but she tries to force her onto him. As a result, he was sent to Zonghai to live with Yang Chen and Lin Ruoxi and stays there as his little sister. *When Yang Lie tries to take her away Yang Chen nearly kills him. Lin Ruoxi finds out that she is her cousin but still didn't say it and treated her as a little sister. *She debuted as a singer and gained huge popularity and Yang Chen helped her many times when people tried to force her to do something. *When Yang Chen and Ruoxi along with her go-to Lanlan's Kindergarten to watch their performance, someone took a picture of her and Yang Chen together and created a scandal. which ends in her leaving the entertainment industry and publicly confess that she likes Yang Chen and returned to eimei. *When Wen Tao tries to use her as a shield for him against him she tries to suicide and after both of them was thrown inside the Monster Realm where both of them confirms their feelings. [[Xu Zhenxiu|'Xu Zhenxiu']]' - ' Lover *She was asked to marry one of her Grandfathers trusted aides Son and on the day of the marriage it turns out that the guard that was with her all the time is her Grandfathers Illegiminate Child and she came to this house to take revenge and she is in love with her fiance and her fiance poison's her. With the help of Yang Chen, it was solved. [[Lilith|'Lilith']]' - Lover' Allies Tangtang She first meets him on the roadside trying yo bully Yang Chen but is bullied herself. Later on, she starts to admire Yang Chen and meets him multiple times. But later she understands that her admiration for Yang Chen is not loved as a lover but as a father. Aphrodite Needs Info Ban Ruo Needs Info Category:Relationships Category:Stub